


Sacrifice

by bubble26



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 07:10:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubble26/pseuds/bubble26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sam is attacked and kidnapped by an ancient and powerful demon the brothers world shatters around them. Can Dean rescue Sam before he is lost forever? Limp!Sam Tortured!Sam angst!Dean Guilt!Dean.<br/>Set round season 2/3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Before he could even realise that it was happening the blade sliced its way through his shoulder. His body lurched forward slightly causing the knife to go in deeper. Strong arms wrapped around his middle holding him in place as his attacker withdrew the knife. Sam gazed up at the woman in front of him she was quite attractive slim, dark hair, nice facial features she would have been beautiful if it wasn't for the black soulless eyes.

She walked over to a near by trash can and placed the knife on top. She slowly sauntered back were Sam was been held up by her demonic boyfriend, she grabbed him by his hair forcing him to look at her. Her other hand was on his injured shoulder she savagely pressed her thumb into the gapping wound causing Sam to grunt. Her face lit up with joy at the pain yes was inflicting on Sam. He did his best to stifle a scream as she pressed the wound a second time, more and more blood pumped out of the wound and he started to feel light headed.

Today is just getting better and better he thought bitterly. It really had been a god awful day. Him and Dean had a huge argument this morning, things had been tense all week each getting more and more on the others nerve until it had finally blew up this morning with each saying extremely harsh words to the other and him storming. He had automatically regretted what he had said but he had just needed to cool down and give Dean the same opportunity. Oh god how did everything get so messed up?

He struggled against the hands holding him up the man's grip tightened around him. She ran her hand up his chest in a almost loving gesture outlining the muscles hidden underneath the fabric of his shirt. In a last ditch attempt to escape he threw his head back, he smiled to himself as he heard the man's nose break with a satisfying crunch. At the same time he lifted his legs up and kicked her in the middle making her stumble and fall backwards.

He pulled himself out of the man's grip and ran towards the opening of the alley one hand on his bleeding shoulder and the other fumbling inside his pocket for his phone.

He felt something pull at the back of his shirt pulling him away from sanctuary. He was pushed into the wall by the guy who proceeded to slam his fists repeatedly into his face. Each blow caused white hot bursts of pain to flow through his skull. He let out a small whimper as his nose shattered from a particularly brutal hit. He could feel the bricks behind his head get wet as his head bounced of it from the impact of the punches. He let out a shallow cough as blood filled his mouth.

The women came up beside and halted the mans punches. She grabbed him and pushed him to the ground and straddled his hips.

She lent forward and licked Sam's bruised and swollen face. Sam flinched in disgust as he tried to get away.

"God you taste good boy so sweet and full of power"

She smiled at guy who walked over to retrieve the knife for her. For the first time Sam was able to get a good look at the second guy even if it was through blurred pain filled vision. He was fairly tall about the same age as her around 25 and look like your typical meat head.

"Well I guess this is it Sammy boy" She said her voice laced with mock concern.

She used the knife to cut away his shirt. Sam struggled and tried to push away from her. The guy knelt by his head and held his arms down. Between the two he was pinned down and completely powerless.

He looked at her hand and the knife. The blade was long and had a savage serrated edge to it from what he could see of the handle it was wooden and had strange symbols carved into it.

"It's been fun" she said while the other laughed down at him. She slowly lowered the blade down to the flat plane of his stomach teasing him with it. She moved the knife to above his heart and drew the blade across his skin. He winced as the blade began biting into his skin. She continued to carve into his skin he was able to glance down at his stomach and noticed that she was mimicking the symbol from the handle of his knife. He screamed as she tore pieces of flesh away. When she was finished she handed the knife to the guy.

She placed both hands on the wound and began to mummer something. Suddenly new waves of pain erupted into his chest. He couldn't contain his scream and his back arched as the pain shot through his body. The pain was immense he let out another scream of pure agony and closed his eyes fighting back tears.

When he opened his eyes he noticed that they where both gone. He lay there gasping for breath and clutching his wounded shoulder, he pressed his hand harder to the site in a desperate bid to stop the blood gushing from it. His head was pounding and every movement caused a new stab of pain to jolt through his head and chest. Oh god he thought Dean where are you?

He turned onto his side and spat out a mixture of blood and saliva. It was becoming more and more difficult to stay conscious but he knew by giving in he would certainly bleed out. No can't die, have to see dean. Suddenly remembering his phone he reached inside his pocket and pulled it out. He fumbled with it as the blood from his hands made the buttons slippery he managed to find the autodial key and waited.

"Hello" said Dean familiar voice.

Sam tried to answer but the sound that came out was more of a whimper.

"Sam! What wrong? Where are you?"

"De… Dean he..l..p" Sam said with the remains of his strength the phone slipped from his grasp and fell to the ground by his head.

"Sam where are you!"

"Dean" he mumbled again as his body began to shake. "Didn't see ...behind me ..knife..ohh god Dean it hurts so bad"

"It going to be ok, Sam tell me where you are" Sam could hear the mix of panic and fear that laced his brother's voice.

"Alley way…. near…" his voice broke off as blackness encased his vision and the blissful darkness claimed him.

"SAMMY!"


	2. Chapter 2

Dean gripped the steering wheel so hard that his knuckles where turning white. He had no idea were Sam was, all he knew that his little brother was laying injured and unconscious alone in an alley way somewhere. He had been driving up and down the town for the last 10 minutes trying to find him. They had arrived in Gettysburg Pennsylvania about a week ago for a salt and burn so he knew the town fairly well.

He slowed down when he approached an alleyway it was pretty much clear and deserted. He sped up and turned a street corner panic filling him as he saw the flashing lights of an ambulance parked at the entrance to an alley.

Flashback:

Dean lay on the faded floral bedspread in their motel room. He kept replaying their argument through his head. God I'm an Idiot he thought running his hand over his stubble. He had even gone as far as calling him a selfish brat; what he wouldn't give to take the words back to remove the hurt from his brother's eyes.

He heard the familiar chimes of his phone he reached it glancing at the display he answered it.

"Hello" he answered in a flat tone of voice waiting for either an apology or an insult from his brother. He waited anxiously for a reply but on heard short pained breathes on the other end. A wave of panic hit him when he heard a whimper on the other end.

"Sam! What wrong? Where are you?" He almost shouted 

"De… Dean he..l..p" Dean's heart clenched when he heard his brother weak plea.

"Sam where are you!" He said as calmly as possible trying to coax the information out of Sam.

"Dean" Sam mumbled again, the next words he heard destroyed all sense of calm in his body and left pure fear in its absence 

"Didn't see ... behind me ...knife ... ohh god Dean it hurts so bad"

"It going to be ok, Sam tell me where you are" 

"Alley way…. near…" he heard the phone being dropped to the floor and Sam gasps as he struggled to breath.

"SAMMY!" He yelled desperately in the vain hope that Sam would respond.

He kept the phone pressed up against his ear refusing to disconnect the call as it was now the only link he had to Sam.

Pain and confusion flooded his senses as he drifted in and out of consciousness. He could feel drops of raining hitting and pelting his skin searing into his wounds. His hand reached across his body and traced the lines carved into his chest causing his breath to hitch. The pain causing his vision to go hazy again; he tried to focus on the pain and staying awake knowing that it was his only chance of survival. He could hear faint voices calling out to him and pressure being applied to his shoulder. For the first time all night he felt hope.

He managed to open his eyes slightly expecting to see down above him pretending to whine about having to save him yet again, he was disappointed to see a woman standing over him. In the back of his mind he could hear her asking him his name but he was unable to find the strength to answer her. He heard the familiar rumble of an engine relief rushed through his body before he once again blacked out.

Dean quickly parked and climbed out and raced into the alley. He quickly made a mental note of the two paramedics and a young couple standing to one side.

"Sammy!" He yelled out and knelt by his brother, trying to inspect the damage but was pushed away by the male paramedic.

"Sir you need to stand back" Dean chose to ignore him.

"Sir you know this man?" one of the paramedics asked.

"Yeah he's my brother"

"What's his name sir?"

"Sam Walters" He said quickly remembering the name on their new insurance card.

"Ok sir you need to stand back and let us help your brother"

"What's wrong with him, what happened to him?"

"He's got a stab wound to his shoulder and some flesh wounds to his chest; we will know more once we have reached the hospital"

Dean reached for some blood stained gauze that was covering Sam's chest. When he saw the mess that was know Sam chest he fought back the bile that was rising in his throat. He was over come with anger when he saw the thick bloody symbol that had been carved into his brother's delicate flesh. He made a silent vow that he would find the son of a bitch responsible and send it back to hell in the most painful way possible. Dean finally allowed himself to be pushed to one side as they started to load Sam into the ambulance.

"Sir you are going to have to follow us there isn't enough room inside your going to have to follow us in your own car" Dean looked at her in despair trying to convince her to let him be with Sam she threw him an apologetic look and closed the ambulance doors.

He ran back to the impala and waited for them to pull off and followed, wishing that he knew what was going on inside. As he drove he replayed the day's events in his head praying for any kind of clue of who had done this. He kept his mind focused so that the panic, fear and concern at the back of his mind wouldn't completely devour him.

However his mind just kept flashing back to Sam there laying in a dark dingy alley way, god knows how long he had been there alone before phoning him before being found. He couldn't get the image of his wounded shoulder, he hadn't got a good look at it but experience had told him that it was a stab wound. It was the symbols that had been sliced in Sam skin that set his blood on fire with pure rage. It was diamond shaped with lines cut into the middle of it outside the gash there was four dime sized chunks of flesh had been carved out.

They finally reached the doors to the ER he parked the impala haphazardly to the side out of the way of any incoming vehicles and ran after Sam's gurney. He heard them shout out Sam's medical details and condition over to the Doctors before being handed into their care. He tried to keep track of what they were saying but to him it just sounded like mumbo jumbo. He followed them through the ER holding onto the sides of the gurney mumbling to Sam that everything was going to be alright.

"Sir you have to wait out here" said a nurse as they approached a set of double doors.

"No please he's my little brother I have to be there with him" He tried to give her his patented Winchester charm smile but unfortunately she seemed to be the only woman in existence that was immune.

"Sorry hospital policy" With that she joined the doctors inside.

He lent against the glass window as he watched them work on Sam. The room seemed so busy and crowed as people moved around tending to him. He grimaced as they put a breathing tube down his throat and injected drugs into him. He saw a bag of blood being hooked up to his IV. Sam was surrounded by machines, tubes and wiring which seemed to dwarf his tall frame. He felt guilty that he couldn't be in there helping Sam holding his hand and doing all the things that only a big brother could.

Time seemed to slow down as he watched them work stabilizing him. His own heart stooped in his chest as he heard the words he had feared the most.

"He's stopped breathing!"

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN


	3. Chapter 3

"He's not breathing!"

"Incubate him"

"What's his BP?"

Dean watched his forehead pushed up against the pane of glass as his brother died in front of him, tears started to form behind his eyes threatening to spill. He watched with a strange sort of detachment as the doctor began to shock Sam with the paddles.

"Charge to 300!" everybody stood back as the doctor placed the paddles on Sam chest causing his upper body to jerk off the table as he was shocked.

"No change charge to 350!"

Dean winced every time he saw Sam's fragile looking body lift of the table. Come on breathe, just breathe, He kept repeating this mantra again and again in his head, praying to see the strait line on the monitor to regain it kinks make that beautiful bleeping sound.

"Charge again to 350" Sam body once again jerked. The monitor still showed no change. The nurse next to Sam kept squeezing the bag connected to Sam's breathing tube whilst another injected a clear liquid into the back of his hand.

"Come on Sammy you can do it, please Sammy please don't leave me" Dean whispered, the glass in front of his mouth began to steam up from his breath.

"Charging….. clear!" The doctor once again pressed the paddles to Sam's chest his body jerked again.

"Beep….beep….beep….beep"

"We've got a pulse"

To Dean that bleeping sound was the most wonderful sound in the world. He gave a silent prayer of thanks to any gods that were listening, His brother was breathing and for that he was extremely thankful.

Now that Sam was breathing he could get back to worrying about that symbol which looked strangely familiar.

Flashback:

A twelve year old Sam was sitting at a table in their grubby hotel room doing his home work whilst dean idly flicked through the channels waiting for their Dad to return from interview witnesses for their latest hunt.

"oi geek boy what you doing?"

Sam just looked at him briefly and went back to his school work.

"Sammy …Sammy"

Sam continued to blank him and opened a different text book and started reading. Dean picked an empty candy wrapper from the table rolled it up into a ball and flicked it at Sam's head. It made a satisfying thwack sound as it hit its mark.

"What!"

"What you doing geek boy?"

"Homework Dean something you should be doing"

"nah"

Right then there was a tapping at the motel door. Dean indicated to Sam to stay put and grabbed the shotgun resting behind the door. Being careful not to break the salt lines round the door he slowly opened the door.

"Hey Dean" Said john as he brushed passed him as he entered.

"You ok Dad?" Sam asked. 

"Yeah I'm good" He looked tired and worn

"Any idea what killed that kid?" Something was wrong with his dad Dean could always tell.

"I have a few leads, I'm going to grab a shower" He stood up and dropped his journal on the table. "Have you fixed yours and Sam's dinner?"

"Yeah Dad"

"Good" He walked into the small bathroom and closed the door.

"Hey Sam you want a drink?"

"Is there any soda left?"

"Think so" he walked over to the small motel fridge and picked out two bottles. He walked back to Sam accidentally knocking the table causing the journal to fall to the floor. He bent down to pick it up noticing that a photograph had fallen out, it was a picture of a boy his skin had a grey hue and his eyes where open and completely lifeless. On the boys chest a strange diamond shaped symbol had been carved.

Dean was pacing up and down the hall waiting for news. He had flirted, begged and bribed all the nurses trying to find out about his condition but all they kept telling him was that a doctor would be out soon to see him. He had been there for 3 hours and still nobody was telling him anything.

"Family of Sam Walters?"

"Yeah that's me I'm his brother Dean, Is he ok?"

"He's got a deep stab wound to his right shoulder which has caused some muscle damage, which should heel completely with a course of physiotherapy. He also has deep lacerations to his chest some of which may require a skin graph"

"So is he going to be ok? Why did his heart stop beating earlier?" Dean interrupted so far Sam injuries hadn't sounded serious enough to have caused it.

"Your brother had lost a lot of blood which caused his body to go into shock and that's why his heart had stopped beating, we got it started and we don't think he will suffer any long term effect for it"

"So he's going to be ok then?"

"at this point in time we cannot be certain, your brother has developed a serious infection in his chest wound, We have put him on a course of strong antibiotics and are monitoring him closely"

"Can I see him?"

"Certainly" The doctor indicated from him to follow as he showed him to Sam's room.

To say that Dean was shocked at the state of his little brother would have been an understatement. Sam lay on the bed completely motionless looking bruised and battered. Both his injured shoulder and chest were covered in gauze, blood had seeped the one on his chest the red a stark contrast to the paleness of his skin. There was also a breathing tube protruding from his mouth a reminder that he couldn't even do this simple task by himself.

Dean gingerly opened the door and walked in; he quickly made his way to Sam's side and plonked himself down in a nearby chair. He reached for Sam's hand being careful of the tubes sticking out of the back of it. He looked so young and helpless laying there, he tenderly reached up and brushed some stray hairs out the way shocked at the heat coming off his little brother. He sat there in total silence for a while a whirlwind of emotions cursing through his veins.

"Hey little brother you planning on waking up any time soon?"

Dean wasn't surprised when Sam remained unresponsive; he grasped Sam's hand harder and lowered his head slightly.

"About what I said earlier Sam I'm really sorry" he paused carefully choosing his next words.

"I'm sorry I called you a selfish brat Sam, if I hadn't started that stupid argument if I hadn't been so bloody pig headed this wouldn't have happened to you" he waved at the at his bloody chest.

"You have to fight this stupid fever and get better so we can kill the son of a bitch that did this to you" He glanced at his watch 04.26am he felt physically and emotionally exhausted.

He rested his head on the side of Sam's bed and briefly closed his eyes. He was woken by a slight squeeze of his hand he sat up a glanced at Sam whose eyes where open and was staring at Dean.

"Hey Sammy"

Sam tried to speech but found that he couldn't his free hand reached for the breathing tube in his mouth and began to struggle against it.

"Sammy calm down dude its there to help you breath, you gave us quite a scare earlier" He began to calm down and relaxed in front of deans eyes.

"I'll get a doctor and maybe they can do something about that tube" He stood up and began to walk to the door.

He felt a cold chill and the hairs on the back of neck rose. He paused and glanced around the room doing a quick search for any potential danger. Seeing none he put the strange feeling down to an open window and went in search for Sam doctor.

When he approached the nurse station he had a strange feeling in his gut he knew something wasn't right. Suddenly the lights in the corridor started to flicker then all the lights went out. He heard the alarmed cries of the nurses of the patients about 2 seconds later the lights came back on as if nothing had happened.

He ran back towards Sam's room to find an empty bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean stood there staring at Sam's room completely dumbstruck, tubes and wires hung uselessly around the now vacant bed. He felt the panic form in side his chest threatening to consume him.

"Sammy!?!" He yelled out desperately.

He ran into the adjoining bathroom in the vain hope that he was in there, he scanned the two rooms for Sam and any sign of the thing that took him. He went to the window and noticed a greyish powder on the sill. He dabbed it with his fingers and smelt it sulphur.

How could I have been so stupid? He berated himself, he had felt something was wrong before he left the room but he had ignored it idiot something had taken Sam and it was completely his fault, he should of never left the room.

He got out his cell from his pocket and pressed autodial.

Flashback:

"How come Sam is not with us Dad?" Dean said keeping his voice low as to not alert the creature that they were hunting.

"Like I said earlier Dean this hunt is too dangerous and Sam's to inexperienced" dean look at him suspiciously John had been giving vague and fixed answers to why Sam couldn't come with them. His Dad wasn't being completely truthful to him he could tell.

"Ohh ok then" He didn't see the point in pushing the matter he recognised the tone of his fathers voice.

His father hadn't really given him many details about what they were hunting, all that he had been told was that it was a two man job and that they were against some low level demons and that there might be hostages.

They had been walking through an overgrown forest for the last few hours but still no sign of the demons or the hostages.

"Dean" John said quietly as the approached a clearing in the woods. They both hid partially behind some trees as they evaluated the situation in front of them.

There were two men standing in a stone circle in between them was a teenage girl tied to some kind of alter, from their distance the couldn't get a good enough look of her to tell whether or not she was still alive. 

John pointed to himself and then to them man standing closest to him then at Dean and the other man Dean nodded his agreement. The quickly came out of their hiding places and shot their assigned targets. 

Dean quickly checked the men's pulses while John went to check on the girl on the alter.

"Is she ok?" Dean said finally getting a good look at her. 

She was about 17 years old, long brown hair and fairly pretty. When he noticed her injuries he had to fight down the bile that was threatening to erupt from his stomach. She was completely naked the symbol from the boy in the photograph was carved into her chest; on her thighs the same symbol had been cut. At first he had though that she had been tied to the table but he was sadly mistaken, thin jagged looking knives had been thrust through her wrists pinning her to the table. 

"Yeah barely" John said as he stroked some hair out of her face. Her breathes were slow and shallow. He pressed his finger to the pulse point on her neck it was shaky and erratic. Her skin was pale and she was surrounded by her own blood as it pooled from her wrists.

"What's your name?" he asked in a gentle tone of voice.

"Chloe…I'm going to die aren't I?" her voice quivered as she used the last of her energy.

"Yes" he looked her in the eye and took off his jacket placing it over her naked body.

"Did they finish the ceremony?" John shook his head.

"Good" She closed her eyes and her gasps stopped.

Sam woke up feeling strange the firm mattress from the hospital had been replaced with stone from what he could tell he was on some sort of alter great just great he thought. In the corners of the room there were a few candles which lit the room up in an eerie glow from what he could tell there were some symbol that bitch had carved into his chest.

He tried to get up found the he could not move, He strained his head to look at the cause he noticed two things firstly there was rope around his wrists legs and chest and secondly which was slightly more worrying was that his hospital scrub bottoms were missing and he was naked.

He groaned slightly Dean would have a field day with this when he found out. Where was he anyway? He tried to recount the events leading up to waking up here; the alleyway, Dean calling out his name, waking up in the hospital, Dean holding his hand as he struggled to speak. He had felt something wrong in that hospital room but couldn't speak due to the tube in his throat then Dean had left the room. The lights had gone out and he felt a sharp pain shoot its way through his body. The only small comfort he got was that Dean wasn't in the room when he was taken so at least he was ok.

He heard mumbling coming from behind he strained his head to look behind him, he could see the door and three figure a woman and two men he couldn't make out any of their faces but he did recognise her voice.

The group finished her conversion and she walked into the room while the others remained in the doorway. She made her way other to him hips swaying in a seductive manor as she did so.

"Hello Samuel" she said in a sultry voice.

"What are you?" Sam said shakily fixing his gaze to hers. She bent her head down to his and rested her cheek against the side of his face and stroke his chest with her hand.

"I'm many things to many people Sam, but to you I am master" She whispered into his ear, "And that is what you shall call me"

"Look lady there isn't a chance in hell that I will call you that"

"Oh Samuel you will call me master I can be extremely persuasive" she gently began kissing his jaw making her way down his neck causing Sam to groan in pleasure.

"I can make it fun" She made her way to his uninjured shoulder and bit down hard, Sam yelled out more from shock than pain.

"Just not fun for you" She said with laughter in her voice. She licked the blood coming from the newly inflicted wound.

"What do you want from me?"

"You will find out soon enough but first we shall have some fun" She grabbed his face and kissed him roughly on the lips he tried to jerk his face away be she held on forcing him to submit to the kiss.

"I'm bored, you bored?" Sam just ignored her.

"You know we can't play properly unless we have some toys" She walked out of his line of sight and returned with a knife one which he recognised from earlier. He tried to not let the fear show in his eyes.

She gently stroked his arm with the blade but not actually breaking the skin. With her free hand she ripped off the gauze from his shoulder and chest and threw them to the floor. She placed the bladed to the sewn up wound in his shoulder and cut the stitches she smiled as each stitch popped open he hissed in pain as his wound reopened.

"Now this is fun" She placed the knife by his head and used her phone to dig into the open wound Sam yelled out as pain flooded his senses.

She climbed up onto the table and straddled his hips; she placed her hands on his stomach and began to trace the outline of his six pack. She bent forward and put her mouth to his bleeding shoulder and drank the blood that was oozing from it. Sam struggled against his bonds trying to get away.

"Ohh I knew there was a reason I choose you your special I can taste it in your blood"

"What are you? … Some sort of vampire cult?" He asked looking round the room and the engravings.

"Vampire?!" She said angrily as she slapped him across his face "How dare you compare us to those bloodsucking vermin?"

"Well you do kinda have a thing for blood" He indicated to his shoulder with his head.

"We are not interested in any blood Samuel; we are only interested in special blood"

"Special blood?" Sam had a sinking suspicion what she meant by special.

"Powerful blood …. The blood of a physic"

"What makes you think I'm a physic?"

"We know who your are Samuel Winchester when know all about you and your family we've been watching you for years, we know all about your visions and your powers and that's just the tip of the iceberg"

"Watching us?"

"You actually thought old yellow eyes was the only demon interested in you?" Sam looked up at her in pure shock.

"You are very special Sammy very special indeed"

"Jareth I am ready" the guy from the alleyway entered the room, in his hands he held a engraved black cup and a tarnished silver bowl which had the diamond symbol cut into it.

"Ready? Ready for what?" He tried not to let the panic show in his voice.

"To begin the ceremony"


	5. Chapter 5

"Jareth I am ready" the guy from the alleyway entered the room, in his hands he held a engraved black cup and a tarnished silver bowl which had the diamond symbol cut into it.

"Ready? Ready for what?" He tried not to let the panic show in his voice.

"To begin the ceremony"

"What ceremony?" Sam said trying to stay calm.

"The purification ceremony in preparation for the rising" She picked up the knife,

"Don't worry I'm not going to kill you, well not yet anyway we have much bigger plans for you" she pressed it hard into the top of his arm she dragged it slowly across his flesh, she watched in fascination as the blood seeped out.

Sam lay there keeping his eyes fixed on the cracked ceiling above him, trying to keep his stare stoic he didn't want to give her the stratification of seeing him in pain.

She repeated the process several times until he was left with four six inch long cuts on his arm. She handed the knife back to Jareth and placed her hands above and below the cuts, she smiled as she used her hands to pull the skin apart ripping the tender skin and making the cuts deeper.

Sam bit his lip to prevent himself from yelling out. Once she was satisfied with the new width and depth of the wounds she indicated for Jareth to give her the bowel she pressed it the new cuts filling it with his blood. She moved over to his over arm and started cutting, once she was finished she collected more blood in the bowl.

When the bowl was filled she handed it back to her companion and was handed the glass. She dipped her fingers into the glass into contents. Her fingers dripped with a black gooey liquid she pressed her soiled digits into the wounds on Sam's arms. As soon as he felt the black liquid enter him his blood felt as though it was on fire.

She bent her head down so that her chin rested on her chest and started to mumble something under her breath. Sam gasped as waves of pain began to wrack through his body and his mind went blank as pain flooded his senses. Her mumbles turned into chants, he struggled to make out the words but they were in a language he did not recognise.

His vision began to blur and swim as her chants got louder and louder, the pain seemed to emerge from the cuts on his arms through to the symbol cut into his chest then to his heart where it filled his body. He heard voices joining in with her chants and he screamed as the pain broke through his barriers.

If he could have made out her face he would have seen that she was smiling.

It had been six hours since he had last seen his brother lying on a hospital bed with a breathing tube stuck down his throat, nine hours since he had seen his brother dying and being shocked back to life, Ten hours since he had seen his brother's broken body lying in the middle of dirty alleyway blood oozing out of his battered form.

The whole hunt had been one huge disaster after another. He should have realised when he read the newspaper article it wasn't their kind of gig, Sam had tried to point it out to him on several occasions that it was just a simple murder nothing supernatural about it, but of course him being the idiot that he was had ignored his pain in the ass little brother and look where it had gotten him, Sam was now missing being cut up by some demonic son of a bitch.

Dean returned to their motel room after intimidating and threatening every doctor and nurse that had come into contact with his brother slipping in 'christo' at every opportunity.

So far he had no leads, all he knew that it that the attack on Sammy and that girl in the woods all those years ago were properly related. He was starting to panic know all he could see where flashes of that poor girls body lying on that alter how scared and vulnerable she looked with those damn symbols cut into her. Is that was Sammy got in store for him? Was he going to be sliced up and butchered like a pig? No he couldn't and wouldn't let that happen.

He picked up his phone again and left another message on his dads answer phone, the first being a blow by blow account of what had happened, then went begging him for help and the last ones calling him every name under the sun for not replying and abandoning his son. So far he had left twelve messages but so far daddy dearest had not replied.

There was a loud knocking at the door, he grabbed his shotgun and cautiously opened it.

"Hey bobby" he said embracing the man in a hug, expecting that his Dad wouldn't return his call and had also called Bobby for help.

"You going to let me in or not?"

"ohh sorry man" He moved aside letting Bobby into the motel room.

"So what's the hell is going on then?"

Sam woke with a start; he forced his eyes to focus. The pain that had flooded his system earlier was now a bearable hum that went through his body. He glanced around he noticed that she was standing by his legs gently stoking a foot.

"See that's why I like you Samuel, most people when they go through the purification ritual don't wake up for a least half a day takes all the fun out of it"

"You bitch what did you do to me?"

"Tut tut, I don't think you have been listening"

"Purification? Purification for what?"

"Why can't give you to him like you where, you had to be cleansed, prepared over wise it would be blasphemous"

"Blasphemous to who?" he had to get an idea of what he was up against, he had to find some way of stalling their plans give Dean the time to come and get him.

"Our lord and master"

"Does this master have a name?"

"Yes but a human tongue is not allowed to speak"

"Ohh heaven forbid I offend someone that's slicing me up!" He shouted being tied naked to an alter, cut up and have weird stuff pored into his wounds was really eating away at his patience.

"You really shouldn't shout Samuel you're starting to sound like your brother"

"you leave my brother out of this!"

"Why Sammy should I do that? We've been watching you Samuel and that little family of yours for years now, why know everything about you" She dragged her hand across his calves and up his thighs. When her hand reached the top of his thigh he shivered in revulsion and tried to move his leg away from her but couldn't because of the bindings around his ankle.

"You know were going to kill him right, he's going to come here trying to save his darling little brother and were going to kill him"

"Somehow I doubt that" Sam said with conviction in his voice.

"You seeing that's were your wrong we've been studying you we know you patterns we know how you think, he's going to come busting through that door guns blazing and were going to kill him, were going to gut him Sam I will personally make sure he will scream to his last breath, you thought earlier was painful? That is nothing to what I'm going to do to your brother. And you know what? It will be your fault, but that wouldn't be the first time somebody has died because of you is it?"

"You hurt him and I swear to God I will send you straight back to hell you bitch"

"Do you still hear her scream? Do you still see her on that ceiling begging for you to help her? Save her?" In truth he saw those images every time he went to sleep but he wasn't going to let her know that.

"Shut up" He tried to keep his tone flat, trying not to rise to the bait.

"Why didn't you save her Samuel?" He continued to stare up at the ceiling refusing to meet her black gaze.

"Why Sam? We both knew you could, you had every opportunity to save that pretty blonde but you chose not to, you had those dreams weeks before it happened" He looked at her shocked.

"Like I said Sam we know everything about you, including how you murdered your girlfriend"

"I did not murder her!" However deep down their was a part of him that knew that thought he had.

"Yes you did Sam by ignoring those dreams of yours you might as well nailed her to the ceiling yourself and lit the match" She rested her hand on top of his hip.

"Not bad Samuel not bad at all" Up until know his nakedness had been more of an after thought he had much more pressing matters e.g. being tied to alter properly going to be sacrificed to a demon, But know he felt very exposed and uncomfortable as her black eyes analysed his prone form.

"He will be very pleased with you"


	6. Chapter 6

"Not bad Samuel not bad at all" Up until know his nakedness had been more of an after thought he had much more pressing matters e.g. being tied to alter properly going to be sacrificed to a demon, But now he felt very exposed and uncomfortable as her black eyes analyzed his prone form.

"He will be very pleased with you"

Dean was sitting on a floral couch sipping a cup of really bad coffee talking to the sister of a guy that was killed twenty years earlier.

"He had gone out drinking with some old college friends; they said that he had gotten lucky with some chick and gone home with her, that was the last time he was seen alive" She said tears welling up in her eyes even though it had happened a long time ago the pain of losing her brother was still as fresh as the day he disappeared.

"Any idea who she was?"

"His friends said that they had never seen her before, the police were never able to track her down" huh how surprising, he thought they couldn't even find their asses with both hands.

"What she looked like?"

"If I remember correctly they said she was mid twenties, dark hair and a bit of a looker"

"Do you have the contact details of any of the guys that were with him the night he was taken?" He said trying to look as professional as possible.

"I have the number of one of them; it's been twenty years they've all moved away"

"Thanks ma'am I would be grateful for any information you are able to give me" She nodded and left the room to get the requested details. Whilst she was gone he noticed a set of photographs on top of a nearby dresser. The face of young man stared back at him his face innocent his eyes full of hope and promise unaware of the horrors that would soon befall him.

"Ok here you go" She handed him a piece of paper.

"Thank you, the newspaper said that he was found in a park" he asked slipping the paper into his pocket. He felt a connection to this broken woman in front of him, pity for her and fear for his own lost sibling.

"Yes a couple of days after he vanished, the police said it looked like some sort of ritual said that he bled to death" a tear slid down her cheek.

"How come you are investigating this it happened so long ago? Is it happening again?"

"We are investigating a series of disappearances that may be linked" it was close to the truth.

"So some poor person going to go through the same thing Mike went through?" She said as tear welled up in her eyes again.

"Not if I can help it ma'am" Dean said his voice full of conviction.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

He had been left alone again. A shiver ran through his body god it's so cold in here they could at least give me a damn blanket surely whatever they were planning on doing to me doesn't involve me turning into a bloody popsicle!

He futilely struggled against his bonds again. He was tired, every part of his body ached with exhaustion. His shoulder throbbed the wound had been opened and it was only a matter of time till in became infected, every time his body moved as he tried to free himself he felt as though he was being stabbed again. The various symbols that she had carved into his body stung, he could feel the weight of the liquid in his wounds threading through his system.

For the first time since this nightmare had begun he felt afraid. Not for himself but for Dean that bitches words from earlier kept coming back to haunt him.

'we've been studying you we know you patterns we know how you think, he's going to come busting through that door guns blazing and were going to kill him'

Her description of him seemed fairly accurate; a part of him hoped Dean wouldn't be able to find him he didn't think he could cope with another death on his head.

He heard the familiar clip clop of stilettos hitting the stone floor a shiver ran up his spine.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"So you think it's the same thing?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah I'm sure it's the same, I looked it up in Dad's journal it defiantly the same symbol" Replied Dean, they were both in the impala following up a possible lead.

He had done some research before Bobby had arrived according to the old local newspaper there had been a similar death twenty years ago the brother of the woman he had interviewed earlier. His body had been found in a local beauty spot the newspaper had described as scene from a gruesome blood thirsty horror flick the man had disappeared after a night of drinking with friends had been kept for days whilst being tortured before finally being murdered in the middle of a park in some kind of ritual.

"Thing is what I don't get is this guy, girl and Sam what's the connection?" asked Bobby.

"I haven't got a clue there all where different ages and backgrounds there's no connection what's so ever the only pattern so far is that they seem to be ten years apart"

Going to this nature reserve was a long shot they both knew it but it was the only lead so far on finding Sam. It felt good doing something anything that would bring him one step further to finding Sam and killing the sons of bitches that had hurt him.

"Ok so this is it" Dean said pulling up near the side entrance to the park. They climbed out the car and grabbed a couple of shotguns, hunting knives, salt and various other items out of the trunk because to be quite honest they had no idea what to expect.

They heard a loud male scream which was coming from behind some trees and took off in that direction.

"Where is he?" Dean asked scanning the surrounding trees. Both their guards were up ready for danger.

"Ahhh!" The both turned towards the direction of the scream.

Dean felt a force hit his back his gun flew from his hand and landed on the grass. He tried to get up and grab it but felt a strong set of hands grabbing the back of his jacket pulling him up and away from it. He pulled himself away from the man grip and spun around and threw a punch at the stranger, noticing the man's already broken nose smiling as he realized Sam had properly originally broken it. The man screamed as blood gushed down his face.

The man was still clutching his broken nose as he threw a hard punch in the mans gut, he doubled over in pain as Dean grabbed him by his hair and brought it hard against his knee knocking him out, he watched as the guy crumpled to the floor.

He glanced over his shoulder and noticing that Bobby was fighting off his own attacker, it was then he noticed the third man hiding behind a tree about to aim a shot at Bobby. He quickly glanced around for his shot gun noticing that it was missing he took off in the direction of the man. Before the man had time to fire off a shot Dean had tackled him to the ground. Dean threw a series of punches into the man's face hearing the satisfying crunches as the bones in the man's face broke underneath his fists.

"Dean enough" Booby said putting a hand on his shoulder. He ceased his blows and looked down at the man's destroyed and bloodied face, he worked to steady his breathing and control the adrenaline that was coursing through his veins. There was a mark showing just above the neck of his tee.

"Bobby look" he said as he pulled the neck down revealing the diamond symbol about four inches long tattooed on there.

"It's the same damn symbol they cut into Sam"

"Yeah the other two have it as well" Bobby pulled him up. The man let a small moan Bobby reached into his inside pocket and pulled out a flask of holly water and sprinkled into the man. They waited tentatively for a few moment waiting but nothing happened.

"He's human, he's not possessed" Dean said he was disappointed; Demons he could deal with humans were just crazy.

Bobby knelt down so that he was level with the man's head. He grabbed his face roughly forcing him to look up at him.

"What's your name kid?" He groaned and tried to look away but couldn't. due to Bobby's firm grip.

"Answer the man kid" Dean said doing his best to keep his voice level.

Bobby reached into the guys pocket and pulled out his wallet. He quickly sieved through it until he found the guys ID, Rick Hammond. He passed the ID up to Dean.

"So Rick what the hell have you down with my brother!?" The man groaned he watched in dismay as Rick eyes rolled in the back of his head and fell unconscious.

"Damn it!"

"We might as well leave him Dean looks like the guys just a lackey, the one that grabbed you looks like he's in charge they seemed to take orders from him"

"Fine" Dean said whilst Bobby was climbing to his feet. They were about to leave him when Dean noticed the man's discarded gun on the ground. Without thinking he grabbed it a discharged a round into the guys leg.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	7. Chapter 7

The dated motel room looked dark and foreboding, they had closed the curtains allowing no natural light in, instead two bedside table lamps where on bathing the room in there yellow artificial glow. In the centre of the room a man sat tied to a chair, blood dripping down his face from his broken nose and a dark purple bruise decorating his forehead.

"Can't I just hit him again?" Dean asked flexing his hands, he was anxious to wake their 'guest' up.

"No"

"Fine, how long has he been out anyway?" They had left the other two lying in the park they had made an anonymous call to the police; he would deal with the guys later after he knew that Sammy was safe.

"Couple of hours" Bobby got up off the bed and walked over to the kid, he looked the same age as Dean; he had some bruising on his face that couldn't have been caused by Dean.

"Hey kid wake up!" he yelled at him grabbing his shirt, Noticing the tattoos again that marked him he grabbed his haunting knife and cut off his shirt.

Dean swore as he saw the state of the guy's chest, On top of his breast bone was the now familiar diamond symbol tattooed in dark red ink, further down on his chest the symbol was in the form of a scar, a series of burns about half an inch thick where poking up just above his jeans on his upper arms there were four nasty looking scars.

"Dean these scars look ritualistic and old" The scars were white and were not the same pink shade as a fresh scar.

"So where dealing with some freaky ass demonic cult?"

"Yeah looks like it"

"Hey princess wake the hell up" Dean shouted at the man, he grabbed his nose between his thumb and finger and twisted it.

"Ahh!" the man woke from his slumber.

"Ahh that's better now you're going to tell me where the hell you have taken my brother" Dean kept his tone flat and serious looking him straight in the eye. The man choose to ignore him.

"Don't think you are listing to me, where the hell is Sam" He grabbed his nose again and savagely twisted causing a fresh wave of blood to flow down his face.

"Your too late, he has been chosen he belongs to us"

"Well you can go ahead un-choose him then!" Dead said struggling to keep his tone flat and calm.

"Why is Sam so important to you?" Bobby asked.

"He's the one we have been looking for"

"What do you want him for?" Dean said looking at him with pure hate in his eyes. The man started to smile.

"What the hell are you smiling about?" Dean shouted finally losing his temper.

"You really don't know how important your brother is do you?"

"Ok then why don't you enlighten me then?" the man's smile grew.

"I have told you all you need to know" Deans closed fist flew into the man's face.

"You have told us nothing!" he shouted

"Did you ever wonder why we were there? Why we were there and your brother wasn't?" if it was even possible the man's smug grin grew even bigger.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

She was standing just outside his line of sight, he could hear her breathing. His heart began to quicken in his chest, she was taunting him and he knew it he tried to calm pulse he would be damned if he would let her see her effect on him.

He closed his eyes and concentrated on his breathing; he heard her footsteps walking away from him and closed the door behind her. He breathed a sigh of relief and gave a silent prayer of thanks that she left him alone this time.

He tried the bonds around his wrists again pulling with all the strength he could muster. The coarse ropes cut into his skin ripping away the skin underneath. Suddenly he felt the rope around his right wrist give a little.

"Finally" He muttered to himself.

He put all of his energy into freeing his right wrist. His jaw clenched as he pulled against his bindings. It started to loosen and he was able to pull his hand free damaging his skin further, he held it up to his face so he could get a good look at the damage done. A deep two inch welt wrapped around his wrist blood seeping from the wound.

His heart dropped when he heard the door open again and her stilettos hitting the concrete once more. This time she didn't hide in the shadows, she stopped by his head and bent down so that her face was mere inches away from his own.

"He's dead you know"

"what?!" he yelled this time fear laced his voice.

"Your brother Dean we killed him, we set a nice little trap and in he walked and my men killed him"

"No" his voice was shaky. Demons lie he kept repeating in his head Dean couldn't be dead he couldn't be.

"He screamed"

"No"

"Jareth stuck his knife into his stomach and gutted him"

"No!" He all but screamed at her, that bitch was grinning she was getting off on this, Demons lie Sam Demons lie.

"Would you like to see the knife that made your brother scream? The way that made him curse that he had a little brother he had to constantly have to save?" He heard to another set of footsteps approach and she was handed a bloody knife.

"This is the blade that ended your brother, If he didn't have to rescue you all the time he would be still alive, breathing and well" She held the blade up so that he could get a good look at the blood encrusted blade.

"Do you ever wonder what your families life would have been like if you hadn't existed? Dear old Mary would have had a wonderful, full and life happy, your father would have been able to have the life he had always dreamed of, he left the marines so that he wouldn't have to fight anymore so that he wouldn't have to kill any more. Such a simple dream really but you destroyed that didn't you" He felt tears prickle behind her eyes.

"The worse thing at all is what you did to your loving brother, Your dear self sacrificing brother. He could have had the perfect life, good job, wife and a family but he gave all that up for you didn't he" By know the tears were flowing freely down his face.

"He will never get to experience any of those things will he" She pressed the blade so that it rested against his nose.

"Will he!"

"No" he sobbed. She lay the blade on his chest.

"Ohh look what you have done here" She said grabbing his free wrist. "Someone was able to free their hand tut tut"

She cradled his hand in her and began to stroke it lovingly.

"I think somebody has been a naughty boy" She gripped his wrist with one had and grabbed a finger with the other and snapped it. He screamed and tried to pull his hand away from her punishing grip.

"Apologize!" She broke another finger.

"What no!"

"We are the only ones left that want you, and you try to escape from us!" She squeezed the broken digits he cried out in pain.

"Apologize!" She broke his middle finger, this time he was prepared for upcoming pain and was able to stop himself from crying out.

"Apologize!"

When she snapped his index finger he bit his lip so hard blood filled his mouth.

"Apologize!" She gripped his thumb and slowly began to pull it backwards.

"Ok ok I'm sorry" Anything to stop the mind numbing pain in his hand, what's the point in fighting her anymore? Deans dead because of me.

She smiled in her victory.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Bobby and Dean were standing around waiting for him to wake up again. The man's face was a mess; his eyes were swollen shut, split lip, shattered nose and various cuts adorning his face.

"I think he has had enough rest" Dean said grabbing a bucket of water and throwing it over the man in the chair.

The water had the desired effect as the man coughed and spluttered his way into consciousness.

"What?" The man mumbled confused.

"What do you want with my brother? What demonic son of bitch are you working for?" He slapped him across his face reopening his split lip.

"My Master" he mumbled.

"Ok so who's your master then?" He didn't bother waiting for an answer before punching him hard.

'Deonte" he said looking Dean straight in the eye. Bobby grabbed Dean by his arm and pulled him into the bathroom and closed the door behind them.

"Dean I've heard of Deonte" Bobby paused considering his next words carefully.

"Ok so spill"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Its time Samuel"

"Time? time for what?"

"To see if the master approves of you"

Jareth roughly grabbed his head as she poured the thick black liquid into his mouth, he tried to move away from his firm hold, but each movement of his head caused the mans blunt finger nails to dig deeper in his skin.

He tried to spit out the foul tasting liquid but his mouth was held shut.

"Swallow" She commanded. He tried to shake his head and push the liquid out of his mouth.

"Fine we will just have to do this the heard way then" She said pinching his nose.

He held the liquid in his mouth refusing to swallow; his lungs began to ache as the seconds drew on. The aching turned into burning until his body began to beg for much needed oxygen. The corners of his vision began to fade as he felt himself start to pass out his body betrayed him and he swallowed.

"That's a good boy" he barely heard her has he teetered in between consciousness.

"What the hell was that?"

"Blood of our lord"

"Demon blood" he asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes, gag him"

"What why?" He said before a ball of fabric was stuffed into his mouth and secured with tape.

She began to chant and others that he had not seen before all men entered the room and stood around the alter. In each of their hands they held a black urn, the began to join in with her chanting. The words echoed off the stone walls magnifying the sound.

He recognised the words and their intent it was a summoning ritual. Unable to express his fear verbally his eyes widened and he fought against his retied bonds. The chanting grew and grew until he felt like his body was vibrating in time with their chants.

Whilst continuing her chant she placed her hand in the centre of the symbol on his chest. His body jerked as pain seemed to erupt in his chest his screams came out muffled.

He saw something in the corner of his eye, a dark black mist began to seep upwards through the cracks in the concrete floor towards him.


End file.
